4th of July
by Hudson's Star
Summary: Alternate Universe... Jamie never died. Instead she lived and Landon and her had a boy named Brandon. The Holidays are great when your with friends and family! Completed!
1. Getting ready for the party

HEY!!!! I am back with a new story from my favorite movie and book, A Walk to Remember. ::stands on stage smiling:: I think Shane West is hot!! Well I thought it was such a sad movie.  
  
This story is about Jamie and Landon. They have been married for 10 years. Jamie didn't die. They are both 27 and they have a 3 year-old son. They are holding a 4th of July party. Landon is also a pedatrian.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Brandon.  
  
Chapter 1: Getting Ready to Party  
  
Jamie and Lando were in bed sleeping, when suddenly they felt something jumping on their bed.  
  
"Daddy, Mommy! It's FireWorks Day!" It was Brandon, their 3 year-old son.  
  
"I know honey." Jamie said grabbing her son so he would stop jumping. He was wearing his Spider-Man pj's. Landon sat up and saw the two laughing.  
  
"What is so funny?" Landon asked.  
  
"Mommy. She made me laugh." Brandon said. Landon smiled.  
  
"Mommy, will youu make pancakes for breakfast?"  
  
"Sure honey. Then mommy needs to run to the store to get some stuff for the party today." Jamie said.  
  
"Can I go?"  
  
"Well... of course you can." Jamie laughed.  
  
"Hey don't leave me out." Landon said. Brandon jumped out of their bed. Jamie and Landon got out of bed and showered then Jamie went to cook breakfast. Brandon sat at the table eating pancakes and drinking orange juice. Then Landon came in.  
  
"Daddy can we light off fireworks?" Brandon asked.  
  
"Tonight. Its to early now." Landon smiled. Jamie set 2 plates down. One for Lanon and one for her.  
  
"Thanks baby." They all ate breakfast when the telephone rang. Landon got up and answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Landon." It was Jamie's dad.  
  
"Is Jamie there?"  
  
"Yea hold on." Landon handed the phone to Jamie.  
  
"Hey daddy."  
  
"Hey Pumpkin what time should I be over?"  
  
"Um 4 or 4:30 okay?"  
  
"Sure. See you then." Reverend said.  
  
"Okay daddy bye." Jamie hung up the phone and saw Landon helping Brandon with the dishes. Landon turned around.  
  
"What time is he coming?" He asked.  
  
"4 or 4:30" He nodded.  
  
"Lets head to the store." Landon said.  
  
"YAY! YAY! Store!" Brandon yelled.  
  
"Clam down honey." Jamie said grabbing her purse. Landon, Jamie, and Brandon climbed into Landon's mustang. Brandon buckled up his seatbelt. They were off.  
  
"Daddy, play the kangaroo song." Brandon asked.  
  
"Okay but only once." Landon said. Brandon clapped and smiled.  
  
"I'm a kangaroo and i'm here to say I like to hop hop hop all day... I wanna play and hop hop hop hop what do you say." Brandon sang. Jamie smiled and Landon laughed.  
  
"Mommy?" Brandon asked.  
  
"Yes honey?"  
  
"Are we gonna be able to go swimming? You know me, Alexis, Jenny, and Michael." Brandon asked.  
  
"Sure honey."Jamie said. They got to the store and grabbed a shopping cart and set Brandon in the front.  
  
"Okay, what do we need?" Landon asked.  
  
"Um paper plates... hamburger and hot dog buns...more lemonade..." Jamie said. They walked down the aisle and grabbed some paper plates. They also grabbed everything else they needed. After that they drove home.  
  
"Daddy, can I change into my swimming trunks?" Brandon asked.  
  
"Sure." Landon said. Brandon ran upstairs to his room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chappie one......how did u like it? r/r!!! 


	2. The Cookout begins

Hey! Sorry for such a long update but I have been busy. Thank you everyone who reviewed even though some weren't very nice but its your opinion. I will try to grant your wishes.  
  
Duckygirl: I gave the age in the first chapter.  
  
Chapter 2: The Cook-out begins  
  
Landon looked at the clock. [3:30] He looked at Jamie and she smiled. Jamie smiled back.  
  
"I love you." Landon said.  
  
"I love you too." Jamie said. Landon came over and kissed her. He remembered back to they're wedding repection. Jamie and he had a great time. They arrived in a limo which he had rented for the special occasion. Jamie decided that she wanted a big cake so everyone can have more then once peice. The cake was so pretty. It was white, of course, and it had red roses cascading down the cake. He knew that he made her number one come true. Later that night on they're honeymoon they got a phone call saying that Jamie could be treated. It was the best gift they could have.  
  
Landon opened the screen and headed out to the backyard which was decroated by Jamie. They had a built in pool that they swam in often and a patio with a bulit in grill. Landon put a few hamburgers and hot dogs on the grill and saw Brandon running around the pool.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey!" Landon said picking up Brandon. Brandon had dragn swim trunks on and wearing those little orange floaties on his arms. Landon was wearing kakhi baggy shorts and a blue polo shirt on.  
  
"Don't run around the pool. I don't want you to slip and fall." Landon said.  
  
"Okay daddy." Brandon walked off and Jamie came out. She was wearing kakhi capri's and a pink tank top.  
  
"Was he running by the pool again?"Jamie asked. Often during the summer Brandon would run by the pool and Jamie or Landon would tell him to stop and he would never remember.  
  
"Yep. He's a rebel just like his daddy was right before I met my angel." Landon said and Jamie smiled. Then the doorbell rang.  
  
"Come on honey." Landon said grabbing Jamie's hand. They walked inside to see Brandon jumping up and down watching cartoons. Jamie and Landon both smiled as they walked to the front door. They opened it. It was Eric and Belinda, and they're son, Michael.  
  
"Hey." Landon said.  
  
"Come on in." They came in.  
  
"How are you guys?" Eric asked. Eric and Belinda married at 23 and they are both in school to become teachers. They had a beautiful wedding.  
  
"Fine." Jamie said. Suddenly, Bradon broke between his parents.  
  
"Michael!" Brandon said.  
  
"Hey Brandon." Michael said. Brandon and Michael are both the same age. They both ran to the living room to watch Spongebob Squarepants. Belinda hugged Jamie and they chatted as they walked out the door to the kitchen. Landon and Eric headed out to the backyard to check on the food.  
  
"Yo, dude how is everything?" Eric asked Landon.  
  
"Everything is perfect. I got my wife, my son, and that's all I need." Landon said flipping a hamburger.  
  
"Yeah. Ever miss high school?" Eric asked.  
  
"Sometimes. I mean that's were I met Jamie and fell in love." Landon said smiling.  
  
"I know the feeling buddy." Eric said. Michael came out running out and jumped in his dad's arms.  
  
"Hi Uncle Landon." Michael said. Landon smiled.  
  
"You ready to go swimming?" Landon asked.  
  
"Soon as Jenny and Alexis get there."Michael said. Landon laughed.  
  
"Okay." In the next 20 minutes Landon's mom showed up, his dad and stepmom, and Jamie's dad. They all sat in backyard talking then Dean and Tracie showed up with their twins Alexis and Jenny. The kids all played together then they ate. After they ate they decided that they wanted to go swimming.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
R/R!!! How did you like it? I tried to be more descriptive. I hope it helped!!!! 


	3. Swimming and Watching Fireworks

HEY! It's been a long time since I updated this story! Enjoy! Oh by the way I have made a few things different from the real world. I know 2 and 3 year olds don't talk much but I want them too.   
  
Chapter 3: Swimming and Watching Fireworks  
  
Jamie and Landon both loved the swimming pool idea of the house. Landon looked at several designs as they built the house and he picked the one that would most suit him and Jamie and the children they were going to have. It wasn't to deep but it wasn't to sallow. Normally, they would swim in the summer time and put the giant pool cover on it in the wintertime.   
  
Jamie had gotten use to the idea of wearing a two piece. She had knew that she was getting use to herself so she wore it. Landon always wore his swim trunks. The ones that matched Brandon's. Father and son sort of thing. He thought it would be a good idea to bond with Brandon because he was feeling ignored but it was a two year old phase. That's what the doctor says.  
  
Jamie climbed into the pool's warm water. They had a heated pool. She went under real quick then came back up and grabbed Brandon from Landon's arms. Landon dived in and swam over to Jamie and Brandon who were laughing. Eric and Belinda got in with Michael and they started to help him swim around. Dean and Tracie also got in but the twins dived in. They had gotten lessons at the age of two. Brandon knew how to swim but he liked to stick with his mommy and daddy.   
  
Michael seemed to cling to his parents because he was a shy little boy. Expect around Landon and Jamie. Jenny and Alexis were the little class clowns of the group. Brandon just seemed to fit in with all of them. They were friends at the preschool.   
  
Jamie swam around with Brandon in her arms and she smiled at him.  
  
"Mommy! Sing me a song." Brandon said as she moved up and down in the water. Landon smiled at them.  
  
"Okay, what song?" Jamie asked.   
  
"Anything." Brandon said.  
  
"Okay. We are swimming in a pool and we are having so much fun and your the one I wanna swim with." Jamie sang the same rhythm back and forward until Landon took Brandon in his arm. Jamie smiled as they bonded.   
  
"Okay buddy are you ready to swim on your own?" Landon asked. Brandon nodded.  
  
"I wanna swim to mommy." Brandon said. Landon set Brandon in the water and he started to kick his legs and move over to Jamie. He made it.  
  
"You did it Brandon!" Jamie and Landon said hugging him. Reverend Sullivan and Landon's parents were watching in amazement. Jamie and Landon's dream was already becomeing true.   
  
About 20 minutes later, the kids got bored with swimming so Landon's mother took the little ones in to watch tv so the adults could swim. Jamie and Landon kissed in the pool then the three guys started to talk about fireworks that they bought for the night.  
  
"I told Landon not to buy them. I said he was gonna burn his hand and he is a doctor for gosh sakes." Jamie said to Belinda and Tracie.   
  
"Oh I know. I told Dean that he would problaly have to go to the emergency room." Tracie laughed.   
  
"Eric said he didn't buy any but I saw them in the back of the car." Belinda said. She was leaning agaisnt the wall of the pool.  
  
Finally the night came. Fireworks filled the skies of North Carolina with green and blue and all the colors of the rainbow. The kids were amazed and scared with the fireworks. Most of the time it was because Landon and the guys lit them off and ran.   
  
They say it was an interesting firework show.  
  
"Landon! Don't scare me like that you know I don't like it when you set of those things." Jamie said holding on to Brandon. The little ones were eating smores that they had made earlier. It was a night to remember.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I am thinking about the last chapter then a sequal. It will be placed in the christmas time with surprises!  
  
R/R! 


	4. Surprise

Well folks, this is the last chapter of 4th of July. I hope you enjoy and I am currently writing a sequal. Thanks to all of you that reviewed.  
  
Chapter 4: Surprises  
  
Jamie had locked the door of the house and walked up the main stairs to tuck Brandon into bed. The night light in the corner, was on and the fish tank in his room was bubbling and making noise. Brandon was jumping into bed. Landon walked into the room.   
  
"Okay little man did you want to listen to some music while you fall asleep?" Landon asked.   
  
"Yeah." Brandon said. Landon turned on the little boom box that was in Brandon's room. They turned it on and on came disney music. Jamie tucked Brandon in and kissed him on the cheek. Brandon hugged his dad and Jamie and Landon headed to the door.  
  
"Happy Fireworks Day Daddy and Mommy." Brandon said and he closed his eyes. Jamie and Landon closed the door and headed to their room. Landon smiled at Jamie as she turned on the light. Jamie headed to the bathroom and went to look at something and Landon didn't know what it was about so he just change for bed. Jamie came out in a nightgown and saw Landon sitting in bed reading a medical magizine. She crawled into the cresp white sheets under the covers and looked at Landon. She smiled at him. He was wearing a white beater shirt and a pair of boxers.   
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Landon asked Jamie. She closed her eyes then opened them again.  
  
"Landon, you know what Brandon asked me earlier today?" Jamie asked Landon knowing he wouldn't know the answer.   
  
"What?"   
  
"He asked me why he didn't have a brother or sister. "Jamie said. Landon looked at her.  
  
"What did you tell him?" Landon asked. She shook her head. Landon was confused.  
  
"Landon, I have to tell you something." Jamie said looking at her hands.   
  
"What is it honey?" Landon asked patting her back.   
  
"You see at the store today I bought a pregnancy test and I took it and it was blue." She said.   
  
"Blue, what does blue mean?" Landon asked nervous.  
  
"I am pregnant." Jamie said. Landon jumpped out of bed happy. He ran to her and kissed and hugged her. They were going to have a baby. A baby. Landon and Jamie fell asleep happy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's done. I have a sequal written and it gonna go halfway through her pregnancy and the trilogy is in the works. I am writing the last story as we speak. Goodnight all. Thanks to you who stuck with me throught this thing and I thank you.r/r!  
  
Mandy 


End file.
